Genie In A Bottle
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Hiei finds a bottle and without knowing what lies within it, he opens it only to have a geniewishing demon come out. Now he is stuck with a demon girl named Atari until he decides on what he wants to wish for. But he can only make one wish. What'll it be?
1. Character Info

**_Character Information_**

**Name:** Ataeru Kibo

**Nickname:** Ata; Atari

**Name Meaning:** give; wish/desire/hope

**Age:** 14

**DOB:** August 17th

**Height:** 4' 9"

**Weight:** 47 lbs

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair Color:** Light Pink

**Hair Length:** Mid to upper back

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Body Type:** Slim and slender

**Race:** Demon

**Race Specifics:** Genie or wishing demon

**Weapons:** Mirror

**Personality:** sweet, kind, helpful, silly, adventurous, funny, nosy, careful, clueless, loud, nice, obedient, a good listener, active, outgoing, innocent, caring,

**Clothes:** a light green tube top that ties in the middle with a pink ribbon, light purple/blue baggy pants, a light pink short sleeveless jacket, no shoes, a silver metal band that goes around her head, 2 necklaces, and a gold ring with blue ribbon coming off on each of her upper arms.

**Summery:** Hiei finds a bottle and without knowing what lies within it, he opens it only to have a genie or wishing demon come out. Now he is stuck with a demon girl named Ataeru until he decides on what he wants to wish for. But he can only make 1 wish. What'll it be?

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


	2. Ch 1 The Beginning of a Wish Unknown

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning of a Wish Unknown_**

**-Kurama's POV-**

I sat in the living room of the house that I stayed at with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei that Koenma had given us. I was currently reading a book in an armchair next to the TV while Kuwabara and Yusuke played video games on it. The front door suddenly opened as Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to start the next round in their game. We all glance up to see who it was then went back to what we were doing only to quickly look up again. Hiei had a girl with him. He didn't look to happy either now that I really looked. I knew that he had gone out training earlier so I wondered what had happened.

"Hey Hiei; who's the girl?" Yusuke asked suddenly. Hiei glared and the girl ran inside with Hiei fallowing after closing the front door. The girl was clearly a demon; an unusual one but a demon none the less. She had light pink hair that was up in a ponytail with beautiful blue eyes. She had on a light green tube top that ties in the middle with a pink ribbon, light purple/blue baggy pants, a light pink short sleeveless jacket, no shoes, a silver metal band that goes around her head, 2 necklaces, and a gold ring with blue ribbon coming off on each of her upper arms.

"Hiya! I'm Ataeru Kibo but you can call me Atari!" the girl said happily.

"Um, Hiei?" I began but Hiei glared at me. "Hiei, what happened?" I finally asked knowing that something was wrong. Hiei sighed and began to tell us what happened all of us listening carefully.

**-Flashback – Hiei's POV-**

I was in the woods just outside the mansion training. I cut down a nearby tree with my sword and as it fell something caught my eye. After the tree fell to the ground I walked over to what caught my eye. It was a glass bottle. It had come out of the branched of the tree. I picked it up from and looked at it. It was just a plain clear glass bottle. I didn't sense any demon or spiritual energy coming from it and it didn't smell like a demon or a human had ever touched it. It just smelt like the forest around me. I pulled off the top of the bottle and a white smoke came out of it. I dropped the bottle and jumped backwards taking a fighting stance with my hand on the hilt of my sword ready to attack. The smoke stayed near the bottle not coming any closer but there became more of it. Suddenly it started to fade. When it was gone a girl in a light green tube top that ties in the middle with a pink ribbon, light purple/blue baggy pants, a light pink short sleeveless jacket, no shoes, a silver metal band that goes around her head, 2 necklaces, and a gold ring with blue ribbon coming off on each of her upper arms stood there.

"Hiya!" she said happily waving her hand. I stood there and stared at her for a minute not knowing what to think. "My name is Ataeru Kibo but you can call me Atari. I'm a genie demon and I can grant you any 1 wish." She said happily. I finally decided that she wasn't a threat and took my hand off my sword and thought for a minute about what she had just said.

'Any 1 wish...'

"I'll be staying with you until you decided on what you want to wish for. But be careful. If your heart, body, mind, and soul all don't want the wish then it will not be granted and you will loose your wish. If you are not positive or have any thoughts against it the wish will not be granted and you will loose your wish." She explained seriously. I looked at her.

'So my whole being has to want the wish. But until I make a wish she'll be staying with me.' I thought with an angry glare. I began walking back towards the mansion with the girl known as Atari fallowed me giggling.

**-End Flashback/Hiei's POV**-

"So Hiei, you get any 1 wish you want. What are you gonna wish for?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yusuke, a genie or wishing demon uses a mirror when you make a wish. If every part of you doesn't agree with the wish it will not be granted and you will loose your 1 wish. It will take some time before Hiei will know exactly what he wants to wish for." Kurama explained. I ignored them all and began walking upstairs to my room. Atari fallowed me. I entered my room and went directly to the window and sat down on the window sill. Atari just got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

'What's she so tired for? She hasn't done anything other then be in a bottle for who knows how long.' I thought looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

**-Atari's POV-**

I got up the next morning and saw that Hiei wasn't around. I walked out of Hiei's room and went downstairs and saw that no one was home.

'Where is everyone?' I thought walking outside. I suddenly heard the sound of a tree falling. I walked to where I heard it and saw Hiei with his back turned towards me training.

"What do you want, onna?" Hiei asked much to my surprise.

"I was just wondering where everyone was. So I came outside to see and heard a tree fall and came to investigate." I answered with a smile.

"Hn. Kurama and the 2 bakas are at school. They'll be home at 4:30." Hiei answered.

**-Hiei's POV-**

I suddenly sensed Atari behind me after another tree fell.

"What do you want, onna?" I asked. She was surprised. I guess she didn't know that I had sensed her.

"I was just wondering where everyone was. So I came outside to see and heard a tree fall and came to investigate." she answered with a smile.

"Hn. Kurama and the 2 bakas are at school. They'll be home at 4:30." I answered emotionlessly. She looked confused but shook it off quickly.

"Then I'll stay with you, master." She said suddenly. I whipped around and looked at her completely shocked.

"Master?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, until you decide on what your wish is you are my master." She said with an innocent smile. I just stared at her for a minute then shook it off and acted like it was nothing.

'Master? So it is true that a genie demon must do whatever his or her freer desires. Great. I need to decide what I want to wish for as soon as possible so that I can get rid of her.' I thought frustrated.

She stayed close to me for most of the day until Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got home. Yusuke and Kuwabara started playing video games when they got home. Atari watched confused. She obviously didn't know what video games were. It really made me begin to wonder how long exactly she had been inside of that bottle. Yusuke and Kuwabara eventually caught on to her not understanding what video games were and they explained. After that they taught her how to play the game. She played the game with them and lost every time to either Yusuke or Kuwabara until Kurama called us out for dinner. We gathered around the table with Kurama on the end, Atari to his right, and me to her right. Yusuke sat across from me and Kuwabara sat across from Atari.

"So, Atari, where did you sleep last night?" Yusuke asked with a mouth full of food. Atari swallowed her food before answering.

"I slept in my master's bed." She said nicely with a smile. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her confused.

"Master?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time. Kurama suddenly had the look of realization on his face as he realized who Atari meant by 'master'.

"Master is what a genie demon calls the person who frees them from the bottle. In this case Hiei is Atari's master." Kurama explained to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The 2 of them gave me a weird looked. I ignored them and continued to eat. Atari did the same.

After dinner I went up to my room and Atari stayed to help Kurama with the dishes. When she was done she came up to my room. She stood in the middle of the floor and held her hand out in front of her with her palm facing up. A light formed in her hand and suddenly something began to form. When the light faded a round mirror was in her hand. She smiled and put it down on the floor in front of her. She carefully took 1 step onto the mirror and it began to glow then she stepped on it completely. The glow began brighter and she began to levitate above the mirror. I looked at her face and her eyes were closed. It looked like she was asleep because she looked so calm and relaxed. As the glow got brighter she raised her arms above her head and put her wrists together. Her outfit began to vanish as the glow began so bright she was almost completely unseeable except for her face. After a moment the light faded and she was lowered to stand on the mirror. She was now in a pair of sky blue pajamas pants and the same color tube top. She carefully stepped off the mirror and picked it up. She held it in her left hand in front of her. She brought up her right hand up to her chest and put her first 2 fingers before closing her eyes again. The mirror began to glow again and she opened her left hand holding the mirror. I was expecting the mirror to fall, but it didn't. It was as if she was still holding it. The glow from the mirror became brighter then it suddenly vanished and the mirror was gone. Atari opened her eyes and crossed her arms behind her while giving me a smile.

"See, master?" she asked me smiling innocently. She bowed then ran over to the bed and crawled in. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

For the rest of the night I thought about the genie demon; Atari who now slept in my bed and called me 'master'. I thought of all the things that I thought that I wanted. Somehow this girl; this demon had made me somehow doubt myself and doubt what I wanted most in life. I had barely known her a day and she had already started to have her affect on me. I had to decide what I wanted to wish for and soon.

'The sooner she's gone the sooner things will go back to normal.'

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


End file.
